1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus that is of particular utility in cementing operations associated with oil and gas well exploration and production. More specifically the present invention provides an improvement to cementing operations when running a casing string.
2. General Background of the Invention
Patents have issued that relate generally to the concept of using a plug, dart or a ball that is dispensed or dropped into the well or “down hole” during oil and gas well drilling and production operations, especially when conducting cementing operations. The following possibly relevant patents are incorporated herein by reference. The patents are listed numerically. The order of such listing does not have any significance.
TABLEU.SISSUE DATEPAT. NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY3,828,852Apparatus for Cementing Well Bore Casing08-13-1974 4,427,065Cementing Plug Container and Method of 01-24-1984 Use Thereof 4,624,312Remote Cementing Plug Launching System11-25-1986 4,671,353Apparatus for Releasing a Cementing Plug06-09-1987 4,722,389Well Bore Servicing Arrangement02-02-1988 4,782,894Cementing Plug Container with Remote11-08-1988 Control System 4,854,383Manifold Arrangement for use with a Top08-08-1989 Drive Power Unit 4,995,457Lift-Through Head and Swivel02-26-1991 5,095,988Plug Injection Method and Apparatus03-17-1992 5,236,035Swivel Cementing Head with Manifold08-17-1993 Assembly 5,293,933Swivel Cementing Head with Manifold03-15-1994 Assembly Having Remove Control Valves and Plug Release Plungers 5,435,390Remote Control for a Plug-Dropping Head07-25-1995 5,758,726Ball Drop Head With Rotating Rings06-02-1998 5,833,002Remote Control Plug-Dropping Head11-10-1998 5,856,790Remote Control for a Plug-Dropping Head01-05-1999 5,960,881Downhole Surge Pressure Reduction System10-05-1999 and Method of Use 6,142,226Hydraulic Setting Tool11-07-2000 6,182,752Multi-Port Cementing Head02-06-2001 6,390,200Drop Ball Sub and System of Use05-21-2002 6,575,238Ball and Plug Dropping Head06-10-2003 6,672,384Plug-Dropping Container for Releasing a Plug01-06-2004 Into a Wellbore 6,904,970Cementing Manifold Assembly 06-14-2005 7,066,249Plug-Dropping Containefr for Releasing a 06-27-2006 Plug into a Wellbore